deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock Lee
Rock Lee is a character from the anime/manga, Naruto. He appeared in an episode of DBX, "Bruce Lee vs The World" and later appeared in a One Minute Melee, where he was pitted against Sanji from One Piece. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Iron Fist VS Rock Lee (Abandoned) * Rock Lee vs. Morgiana (Completed) * Rock Lee vs. Sanji (Completed) With the 12 Of Konoha * 12 Of Konoha Vs Fairy Tail Possible Opponents *Asta *Izuku Midoriya Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Rock Lee is a is a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf's "Lee Clan" and a member of Team Guy. Unlike most shinobi, he is physically incapable of utilizing ninjutsu or genjutsu. However, he overcomes those shortcomings by undergoing special training from Might Guy that would make him a taijutsu master even while he was a genin. During his time in the Academy, Lee proved to have no talent for ninjutsu and genjutsu. When he was mocked by his peers because of this, Lee persevered, focusing on taijutsu. After he succeeded in graduating he was added to Team Guy along with Neji Hyuga and Tenten. During the team's first meeting, Lee vowed to become a powerful ninja without using ninjutsu or genjutsu. Neji laughed at him, but their sensei, Might Guy, took a special interest in Lee, as Guy was also burdened by the inability to utilize Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. He encouraged Lee to keep at it and, in time, began teaching him a powerful technique known as The Eight Inner Gates. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Rock Lee **Alias: Bushy Brow (A nickname made by Naruto Uzumaki in reference to his large and bushy eyebrows.) *Height: 5'9" | 177 cm *Weight: 120.593 lbs | 54.7 kg *Rock Lee's hobbies are his and Might Guy's intense taijutsu training regimes. *Lee wishes for rematches with Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara, and for an all-out match with Naruto. *Lee's favorite foods are medium spicy curry rice and curry pilaf, though, like his sensei, he finds it impossible to dislike any sort of food. Ninja Training *Low Chakra reserves (to the point of being incapable of utilizing Chakra in the form of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu) *Superhuman strength & speed *Incredible pain tolerance *Trained by Might Guy *Chakra Styles **Cannot utilize Chakra, therefore has no Chakra natures. Taijutsu *Trained in the basic Taijutsu martial arts learned at the Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village. Might Guy, who also cannot utilize Chakra, helped hone these skills, pushing Lee to unimaginably high levels of skill. **The Strong Fist ***The Full Power of Youth ***Dynamic Entry ****Double Dynamic Entry (Team Attack with his Teacher; Might Guy) ***Leaf Hurricane ****Severe Leaf Hurricane ****Leaf Hurricane Whirlwinds (Team Attack with his Teacher, Might Guy) ***Leaf Drop ***Leaf Rising Wind ***Leaf Whirlwind ***Dancing Leaf Shadow ***The Drunken Fist ****'Drunken Fist' is a unique style of combat where, according to Might Guy, "the more you drink, the drunker you get, and the stronger you become". Rock Lee, since a very young age, has not been able to hold his alcohol, getting drunk off of even just a tiny sip of it, and when drunk is more than capable of destroying an entire building on his own even while Might Guy, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga all team up to stop him. Has never taken a drink of alcohol on purpose, the first time using this technique was an accident via taking a sip of Might Guy's glass instead of his own. Is not a very reliable method of prolonged combat, as even just a small cut capable of drawing blood can immediately sober him up, leaving him open to attack as he does not remember any of the events that took place while drunk. ***Seasickness Fist ****Because of Rock Lee's terrible motion sickness, is able to utilize a technique similar to the Drunken Fist that requires the user to be on either a moving vehicle or boat. ***The Eight Inner Gates ****The Eight Inner Gates is a technique that allows the user to open up the "eight gates", Chakra Points in the body that limit how much Chakra the body has flowing through it at any given point in time. When openned, the user's strength, speed, durability, and destructive capablility will skyrocket at the cost of major damage and intense pain being put on the body during and after the use of the technique. Rock Lee has access to the First Gate of Opening to the Seventh Gate of Shock as of his 20s, theoretically having access to the Eighth Gate of Death, however has not used it as of yet as it costs the user their life. *****'The First Gate of Opening ' *****'The Second Gate of Rest' *****'The Third Gate of Life ' *****'The Fourth Gate of Pain ' *****'The Fifth Gate of Closing' *****'The Sixth Gate of Joy ' *****'The Seventh Gate of Shock ' *****'The Eighth Gate of Death ' ****Primary Lotus: Requires the opening of the First Gate. *****One-Man Primary Lotus ****Hidden Lotus: A stronger version of the Primary Lotus, requires the opening of the First, Second, and Third Gate. ****Crane Wing Formation: An ability that requires a team of Sixth Gate of Joy users, capable of destroying the entirety of a meteorite when used correctly, however it's one and only use failed, destroying only half of the meteorite it was used on. Tools/Weaponry *Kunai *Shuriken *Demon Wind Shuriken *Military Rations Pill *Tonfa *Weights **Wears weights as a part of his regular training regimen. They are so heavy that when dropped from roughly 35 feet in the air, they will not only completely destroy a stone floor, but cause dust to raise to over half the dropping point. Their small appearance will cause opponents to underestimate their actual weight, likely being well over 50+ tons each. Feats *Can move faster than the eye can see, a feat requiring speed well over 9,000 mph, even when wearing his incredibly heavy weights and not using the Eight Inner Gates. *During their first encounter in their youth, Lee's Taijutsu was able to overwhelm Sasuke Uchiha while using his Sharingan. *Was the first person to ever land a blow on Gaara, who's sand defense had protected him against all Taijutsu and Ninjutsu up until that point. *Fulfilled his dream of becoming a splendid ninja despite not being able to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, and is one of the strongest Leaf Shinobi of his generation. *Destroyed half a meteorite alongside a team of Sixth Gate of Joy users. Flaws *Despite not being able to use Chakra in the form of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, can still run out via over utilization of the Eight Inner Gates. *Using the Eight Inner Gates, despite massively increasing the user's physical stats, the user endures intense pain, only increasing as the user opens more gates. Lee's pain tolerance is off the charts because of this. *Has no effective long range attacks that can pierce defenses tough enough to tank Kunai and Shuriken. *Opening the Eighth Gate of Death results in the death of the user, meaning, at best, if this technique is utilized the fight will end in a draw. *Despite his many attempts, was never able to catch the heart of his childhood crush Sakura Haruno. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Naruto Characters Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Teenagers